Semper, diligam te
by rosa.negra.c
Summary: "Y yo…Siempre te amaré".-Sakura- hablo tomando sus hombros fuertemente- ¿Por qué mierda te vas?.- "Por favor no llores, ambos Sabemos que no soy, lo que necesitas".-Te amo- dijo acercándose a ella peligrosamente, ella abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.-.Poco a poco se alejaban más, entonces ella no pudo más- ¡Detengan la carroza!- "Y Yo te amare por siempre".- SasuSaku.


_Hola! les traigo un one-shoot de la canción _

_"Siempre te amaré" de Withney Houston _

_Espero les agrade (:_

* * *

_**Recomendación: **Escuchar la canción mientras se lee ^^  
_

* * *

_**Semper, diligam te**  
_

_**.**_

_**Siempre te amaré**_

Sasuke Uchiha había vuelto hace un tiempo a Konoha. Claro, con Taka, a la edad de 19 años.

La guerra había terminado, y, La Hokague había perdonado los cargos contra el ex vengador del clan Uchiha, reparando en realizar trabajo comunitario y misiones junto a su equipo, claro, ex equipo 7.

_**.**_

Si bien, al principio no fue bien recibido, Sakura y Naruto ayudaron para que la gente del pueblo no fuese tan dura con él.

El peliazabache había vuelto a tener el mismo trato hacia Kakashi & Naruto, más con la ojijade seguía siendo un ser frío e inexpresivo, cosa, que, claramente a Sakura le dolía y molestaba

¿Acaso no se daba cuenta? Ella ya _no_ era una molestia.

Pero al parecer el Uchiha era un ciego.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_._

_Si tuviera que quedarme, _

_Solamente sería una molestia_

_En tu vida_

_._

Estaba el equipo 7 más Taka camino hacia Konoha, habían tenido una misión en el País de la Miel, la cual había acabado con Suigetsu y Sakura lesionados, según el morocho por una estupidez de la Haruno.

Habían decidido descansar y partir nuevamente dentro de una hora. El Uchiha no desaprovecho el momento y miro a la Haruno con el ceño fruncido y totalmente molesto.

¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso Sakura?!- grito ferozmente, mientras la chica terminaba de cerrar una herida en el ojilila- ¡Eres una idiota!- le vocifero

Sasuke- hablo ella casi en un hilo de voz- no quise hacerlo, tan solo…tan solo ¡Defendía a los míos!- le grito.

Naruto, Kakashi y Taka permanecían en completo silencio. Realmente el moreno estaba furioso.

Lo que el pelirrubio no comprendía era si su molestia la producía Sakura o, tan solo la estupidez, que según su amigo decía había hecho

Si como no, eres una estúpida- hablo duramente- por tu incompetencia estas herida, al igual que uno de los integrantes de Mi equipo- expreso molesto

Sasuke- hablo Suigetsu- de verdad, no ha sido nada- le miro – esta belleza me cura y estaré bien

Si- hablo Kakashi- no seas así Sasuke, Sakura y Suigetsu están bien

El Uchiha bufo molesto dándose la vuelta- entonces sigamos- siseo.

Karin miraba divertida la escena, esa pelirrosa se lo merecía por ser una niñata débil, un estorbo.

**.**

Cuando llegaron a Konoha Kakashi reporto lo ocurrido y dando los informes realizados, la Hokague los felicito por realizar de buena manera la misión, más no podía caber como había pasado lo de la pelirrosa.

Pueden retirarse- hablo mirando a los integrantes, para brindarle una mirada a la ojijade, quien le miro comprendiendo.

_._

_Así que me voy, pero sé que _

_Pensare en ti, cada día de _

_Mi vida _

_._

¿Estas segura de esto Sakura?- pregunto la pelirrubia mirándole

Si Tsunade-Sama- hablo ella- aceptare esa propuesta

Sakura, no debes hacerlo si no quieres- hablo la ojimiel- sé que con lo que acaba de ocurrir quieres marcharte, pero no creo que…

Por favor- suplico- ya no quiero ser una _molestia_- hablo

Tsunade le observo, la ojijade sufría, sufría por el trato del Uchiha, ella le amaba, lo amaba desde el fondo de su alma y ya no deseaba ser humillada. Frunció su ceño, ¿Cuándo ese mocoso se daría cuenta?, tal vez nunca, y lo peor, le perdería.

Esta bien Sakura- hablo la pelirrubia- en Cuatro semanas te vendrán a buscar- susurro ella

¿Cuatro semanas?- la Hokague asintió- bien…-susurro

Todo lo hago por ti, hija- dijo acercándose a la pelirrosa- solo quiero que estés bien

Lo sé- hablo ella abrazando a la mujer, quien le respondía tiernamente.

**.**

**.**

¿Para que nos mando a llamar Tsunade-Sama?- pregunto Kakashi, junto a su equipo.

¿Otra misión vieja?- pregunto el pelirrubio

¡No me llames vieja!- grito la ojimiel- mocoso insolente- siseo-Bien, la razón de esta reunión es para informarles una noticia- dijo con un aura de tranquilidad.

La ojijade le miro, sabía lo que diría. Tsunade miro a cada integrante, para terminar en el pelinegro, todo lo hacía para saber si reaccionaría o no, realmente deseaba la felicidad de Sakura, aunque eso, significara estar con el cubito de hielo numero uno de la aldea.

¿Entonces?- expreso fríamente el moreno

Equipo 7 les informo que a partir de tres semanas más su nueva compañera será Karin- hablo de manera tajante.

Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi no lo podían creer- ¿Y que pasara con Sakura-Chan?- pregunto Naruto mirando a la Hokague

Sakura- hablo calmadamente- en tres semanas será removida a la aldea de la estrella- dijo mirándoles

si me permite- hablo Kakashi- me gustaría saber los motivos de esto

Naruto miraba a la ojijade - ¿Sakura-Chan tu sabías de esto no?- ella asintió- ¿Por qué?

Sasuke buscaba una respuesta ante tal confusión. ¿Karin su compañera de equipo? ¿Sakura se iba de la aldea? ¿Qué demonios?

Sakura será recogida por la carroza real- hablo la ojimiel- Sakura Haruno ha decidido casarse con Takuma Onizaki, el señor feudal de la aldea- hablo- quien pidió su mano

Sasuke se tenso por completo frunciendo notablemente su ceño. ¿Qué mierda era aquello?

**.**

**.**

El equipo 7 estaba en el campo de entrenamiento, había mucho que hablar.

La pelirrosa estaba sumida en su mente, mientras los tres hombres le miraban buscando respuesta en su rostro.

Sakura-Chan…-susurro Naruto- ¿Por qué?

Yo…-hablo por primera vez durante el día- tengo mis motivos

¿Cuáles?- escupió el Uchiha bruscamente- ¿Por qué jodidos te vas?

Teme, no seas duro- hablo el ojiazul mirando a la ojijade.

Por favor pequeña- hablo el peliplateado- dinos tus motivos.

La ojijade les miro, cuanto lo sentía, pero ya no quería, no quería a_marle _como lo hacía, no quería ver sus ojos profundos llenos de noches admiradas por el moreno, no quería su frialdad, no quería causarle problemas, no quería ser la molestia en su vida.

De pronto, una pelirroja se tiro a los brazos del peliazabache cortante totalmente el momento- ¡Sasuke-Kun!- grito- ¿supiste? Ahora estaremos juntos amor- hablo

La ojijade observo la escena apenada echándose a correr. _Tonta. _

Kakashi suspiro con pesadez al igual que Naruto, comprendieron, entonces las razones de la muchacha, todo era por _él. _

Karin, quítate- gruño molesto el Uchiha- y deja de decirme amor- hablo molesto

Sakura había escapado, pero ya hablaría con ella.

**.**

**.**

Sakura estaba en su casa, ya era tarde y tomaba un café para el frio de la noche, tenía la televisión encendida pero ni si quiera le miraba.

De pronto, el timbre de su apartamento sonó, ella se levanto mirando por la puerta, era él, era Sasuke.

No quería abrirle, así que ignoro la llamada.

¡Sakura abre la puerta, sé que estas ahí!- grito molesto

¡Vete Uchiha!- le grito ella, realmente no quería verle.

¡Haruno abre o tiro la puta puerta!- advirtió el moreno

La ojijade bufo, caminando para abrirle, debía ser fuerte y dar la cara, total, después de esto, en tres semanas se iría.

¿Qué quieres?- pregunto mirando la mirada negra del moreno

Sakura- hablo tomando sus hombros fuertemente- ¿Por qué mierda te vas? ¿Por qué te casaras?- pregunto molesto apretando sus hombros

Sasuke- hablo mirando sus orbes

¿Por qué? ¡Responde maldita sea!- grito empujándole con una muralla cerca de allí

Suéltame- hablo ella

No- respondió- respondió- dime tus malditas razones

Sakura suspiro con un poco de dolor, el agarre era fuerte, pero si quería sus motivos los daría.

_._

_Y yo…Siempre te amaré_

_Siempre te amaré…_

_A ti, mí querido, a ti_

_._

_Tu _eres esa razón- susurro ella, el la miro- ¡Maldita sea eres tú, siempre has sido tu!- le grito

¿Qué mierda es esa Sakura?- protesto el moreno

Idiota- dijo zafándose de su agarre- te amo ¡¿Cómo mierda no lo comprendes Sasuke?!

Sasuke le miro confuso, por primera vez vio algo más que la capa de hielo en sus ojos.

Me voy por ti- hablo- sé que tu no lo haces, no me amas - hablo- sé que soy una molestia para ti, así que…- dijo bajando la mirada- me hare a un lado Sasuke

¿Qué?-pregunto sin nada mas que pronunciar

Acepte irme con Takuma, porque creo poder olvidarte con él- hablo

El Uchiha le miro unos segundos, luego apretó sus puños y se marcho de allí, sin ninguna palabra que decir.

La Haruno lo vio esfumarse de su casa y cayo al suelo rendida, eso era todo, el fin, el fin a todo aquello.

_._

_Recuerdos malos y buenos _

_Eso es todo lo que me llevo _

_Así que adiós_

_._

**.**

**.**

Había pasado una semana desde que el equipo 7 había recibido la noticia, una semana desde la conversación entre Sasuke y Sakura.

Una semana en la que el, simplemente la evadía sin rastros de frialdad o molestia, tan solo, tan solo la evadía.

**.**

Teme- hablo el ojiazul- ¿Qué te sucede? Has estado más callado que de costumbre esta semana

Sé los motivos- le dijo el Uchiha al pelirrubio

¿Qué?- pregunto Naruto

_Sakura_- hablo el ojinegro- se va por _mí _

¿Que le hiciste teme?- pregunto frunciendo su ceño el pelirrubio

Nada, o eso _creo_- le hablo sinceramente

Teme…¿Qué mierda pasa?- hablo extrañado por la respuesta de Sasuke

El Uchiha bajo la vista, estaba confundido, realmente lo estaba, ella se iría, se iría de la aldea, de su lado, se iría con otro, todo por su culpa.

Ella me _ama_- susurro- ¡Ella me ama maldita sea!- grito golpeando un árbol- se va porque me ama

Y tu has sido el idiota- hablo el ojiazul

Hn- asintió

¿Entonces?- pregunto con una sonrisa Zorruna- ¿Qué esperas? Ve

El Uchiha sonrió de medio lado, Naruto no necesitaba explicaciones, él lo sabía, lo conocía tanto como él, o más, aunque no quisiera asumirlo nunca. Estúpido dobe, el sí lo comprendía.

**.**

**.**

¡Sakura!- grito mirando cuando la vio paseando por la aldea

Sasuke- giro mirándole

Debemos hablar- dijo él observando su rostro

¿De que?- pregunto confusa

Aquí no- hablo y en un puf desaparecieron

**.**

**.**

Estaban en la mansión Uchiha, específicamente en el cuarto del Uchiha

Sasuke… ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- dijo, más el no respondió y sonrió de lado

_Te amo_- dijo acercándose a ella peligrosamente, ella abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente- siempre lo hice- dijo, no sabía como, pero lo había logrado

No bromees- dijo bajando la mirada

Yo no bromeo con eso Sa-ku-ra- dijo besando sus labios con desespero, ella correspondió gustosa dejando entrar la lengua del azabache, quien exploro cada rincón de su cavidad.

Sasuke comenzó a bajar de los carnosos labios de la chica a su alargado cuello con olor a cerezos, besando cada rincón, haciendo que la pelirrosa sacara pequeños gemidos combinados con suspiros, cosa que hizo que se excitara más.

Poco a poco bajo el vestido que la chica llevaba haciendo que Sakura quedara descubierta, Sasuke observo sus pechos, perfectos, ni muy pequeños, ni muy grandes, comenzó a besar cada uno de ellos, para luego acariciarlos con sus manos.

- Mmm Ahh Sasuke- gimió la chica, quien observo al pelinegro, el cual se detuvo para mirarla a los ojos, la pelirrosa comenzó a acariciar su torso, para luego quitarle la polera, Sakura observo el torso desnudo del moreno, haciendo que un pequeño sonrojo se hiciera presente en ella, el la miro y se acercó a su oído

- Eres hermosa- susurro para luego morder su oreja.

Pronto el chico saco el resto del vestido, haciendo que Sakura quedara solo con sus pantaletas blancas con negro, el ojinegro beso el vientre de la chica, mientras que con la punta su dedo índice acariciaba el esbelto cuerpo de la pelirrosa, el moreno comenzó a bajar hacia los muslos besándolos de una forma lenta y deliciosa.

Las sensaciones que sentían ambos en ese instante hacían que la realidad pareciera un sueño, uno del cual nadie quisiera despertar.

El ojinegro comenzó a sacar las calzas de la chica, necesitaba sentirse plenamente conectado a ella, sentir su olor, probar su sabor.

Sasuke comenzó a besar el interior de la chica, tomando con sus dedos los pliegues vaginales para poder besar de mejor forma todo su interior, el chico beso lentamente, acariciando con su lengua cada rincón, haciendo sentir a Sakura una sensación inexplicable.

- Ahh Sa…suke- gimió la chica, haciendo que el azabache sintiera la necesidad de brindarle aun más placer, con sus dedos busco el clítoris de la chica, introduciéndolos comenzando a acariciar la zona, haciendo que la ojijade mordiera sus labios al sentir tanto placer.

Sasuke al notar como la excitación aumentaba más, se detuvo, parándose y quitándose sus pantalones, quedando en bóxer, haciendo notar su erección, Sakura lo miraba con deseo, con ternura, con amor.

Sasuke se posiciono encima de ella, cuidando que no todo su peso cayera en Sakura, de pronto, una duda vino a la mente del moreno

- Sakura- dijo con su enronquecida voz- ¿Tu….eres virgen?- pregunto un tanto nervioso

- Si- dijo ella un poco apenada- ¿Te decepciona eso?- pregunto mirándolo a sus intensos ojos

- No, claro que no- dijo el con una sonrisa, sería solo de él y eso le agradaba. Sakura al notar su sonrisa lo tomo de la cara y lo beso

- Ahh Sasuke….más….más rápido- gimió y pidió la chica haciendo que Sasuke aumentara la velocidad, fundiéndose en ella

Luego de unos minutos ambos llegaron al clímax, sudados, combinando sus sabores, fundiéndose en el otro, Sasuke observo a Sakura, sudada, despeinada y roja, pero aún perfecta, el moreno dejo la punta de su pene dentro de ella, mientras ambos tranquilizaban sus respiraciones.

El moreno salió del interior de Sakura, sintiendo una paz nunca antes sentida, se recostó a un lado de la ojijade, quien se acurruco en su pecho, haciendo que el la pegara más a su cuerpo, para luego taparse con una sabana.

**.**

**.**

Las semanas habían pasado, Sasuke y Sakura se veían en secreto, ambos se _amaban_, el deseaba que ella fuese suya eternamente y ella también.

Quedaban dos días para que la Haruno se fuera a la aldea de la estrella, estaba en su casa guardando sus cosas, a pesar de amarlo tanto, no quedaba más que marcharse, la decisión ya estaba tomada, y no tan solo por ella, también por las aldeas en cuestión.

_~ Flash Black~_

_Lo lamento Sakura, esto dejo de ser decisión mía cuando supieron que aceptaste- hablo la ojimiel apenada_

_Yo…-susurro- dios, Tsunade-Sama, ¿Cómo le diré a Sasuke esto?_

_Lo siento Sakura- hablo seriamente la Hokague- quería que fueses feliz_

_Jamás pensé que Sasuke me amara- dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas_

_Destino cruel- susurro Shizune quien estaba en silencio _

_Lo es- hablo Sakura- no me queda más que respetar la decisión tomada por los altos mandos _

_~ Fin Flash Black~ _

La ojijade dejaba caer lagrimas por sus mejillas, dolía tanto, tanto, debía terminar con él, lo que fuese que tuvieran, debía hacerlo, por ella, por él, no lo soportaba, pero ya no estaba en sus manos.

No diría nada sobre la decisión de las aldeas, tan solo guardaría sus _recuerdos _como si de un tesoro se tratase.

¿En que tanto piensas?- pregunto el Uchiha detrás de ella tomándole la cintura, había entrado sigilosamente a su cuarto tratando de pasar por alto las cajas hechas.

Sakura seco sus lagrimas con sus dedos finos, tratando de esconder el llanto y la tristeza de sus ojos.

Sasuke…-susurro girándose para mirar sus orbes

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto

Me voy Sasuke- dijo- pasado mañana vienen por mi

**.**

**.**

_._

_Por favor no llores, ambos _

_Sabemos que no soy, lo que necesitas_

_._

Sasuke estaba tumbado en la cama, estaba molesto, sumamente molesto. Dolido, sentido. Tal vez, incluso, apenado.

_~ Flash Black~_

_¿Cómo que te vas?- dijo mirando sus orbes jades- ¿No que hablarías con la Hokague Sakura? _

_Sasuke, lo siento- murmuro la chica- la decisión ya esta tomada, no hay vuelta atrás _

_¿Qué demonios te hizo cambiar de opinión?- pregunto tirando abruptamente una patada a una de las cajas _

_Te amo- dijo ella- pero sabes que no es nuestro destino estar juntos, nunca lo fue _

_¿Qué?- pregunto molesto tomándole la muñeca- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? _

_Sasuke, compréndeme, no hay vuelta atrás- dijo ella- no quiero ser una molestia _

_El moreno estaba molesto, tenía cada rincón del cuerpo tenso, no podía ser cierto- Ya lo eres- hablo seriamente- pero si eso es lo que quieres, esta bien- dijo mirándole con el ceño fruncido. _

_Ella asintió- gracias- susurro_

_Hmp- dijo el saliendo de la pieza de la muchacha, para salir rápidamente del departamento cerrando con un fuerte portazo _

_~ Fin Flash Black~_

Sakura- Siseo

_._

_Y yo…siempre te amaré _

_Siempre te amaré _

_. _

**.**

**.**

El día había llegado, era lunes por la mañana, por la tarde la carroza real la buscaría y la llevaría lejos de todo, de sus sentimientos, de su amor, de_ él_.

La Haruno tenía sus maletas en la sala, estaba triste, lloro, sabía que el Uchiha jamás le perdonaría nada de esto, pero _debía_ hacerlo.

A veces, hay que hacer lo que uno debe hacer.

Sakura-Chan- hablo Naruto afuera de su puerta

Sakura abrió la puerta, el pelirrubio miro sus cosas- es verdad…-susurro

Naruto- hablo ella abrazándole, él le correspondió- perdóname, lo siento

¿Realmente nos dejaras? ¿ lo dejarás a _él_?- pregunto Naruto- dejaras al teme

Yo…-hablo- Naruto, esto ya no es decisión mía, prométeme que no le dirás a Sasuke- él asintió- Cuando acepte esto el alto mando se encargo de todo

Pero tu no amas a Takuma- vocifero el pelirrubio

No- dijo ella- pero es un hombre bueno- hablo ella- lo conocí la ultima vez que estuve allá, yo estaré bien Naru-baka- dijo con una leve sonrisa

Él le abrazo- prométeme que irás a dejarme con el equipo a la entrada de Konoha Naruto- le pidió- será la ultima promesa que te pida

Él río- claro que sí, eres mi hermanita- hablo Naruto- y aunque pase esto, no dejaras de serlo

Ella lo abrazo con más fuerza- entonces te esperare allá, debo arreglarme- susurro

Naruto asintió- Si Sakura-Chan, te prometo que estaremos allá, incluido él- hablo con una leve sonrisa

**.**

**.**

Por favor teme- hablo Naruto a Sasuke quien entrenaba

No- dijo secamente- ella se quiso ir- hablo

Teme- dijo- Sakura-Chan te ama, debes despedirla

¿Qué parte de no, no comprendes dobe?- pregunto secamente, mientras le miraba serio- y vete, debo entrenar

Teme, no fue decisión de Sakura- hablo el pelirrubio

¿De que hablas?- pregunto

Sakura me matara- susurro- teme esto paso a los altos mandos, fueron las aldeas quienes ya no dejaron retroceder a Sakura-Chan, ella te ama teme

¿Por qué no lo dijo?- pregunto molesto- es una _molestia _

Naruto sonrió- ¡apúrate, antes de que no la vuelvas a ver teme!- dijo corriendo hacia la salida de Konoha

**.**

**.**

El Carruaje real ya había llegado, Tsunade y ella habían hablado en la torre, solo estaba Kakashi a su lado.

Sakura estaba vestida con un Kimono blanco con algunas flores de color rosa, llevaba un dije de la aldea en su cuello, su pelo estaba tomado en una cola alta adornado de florecillas, su rostro estaba levemente maquillado, debía llegar presentable donde su futuro prometido.

No creo que venga- susurro apenada

Los hombres de la carroza real se inclinaron- Sakura-San- dijo uno de ellos- creo que es hora de irnos.

Claro- respondió ella.

Kakashi le miro con una leve sonrisa y le abrazo- Pequeña, te quiero mucho, cuídate ¿si?- ella asintió en el abrazo- algún día debes invitarnos a tu nuevo hogar

Por supuesto Kakashi-Sensei- sonrío sincera.

_._

_Espero, que la vida te trate bien_

_._

¿Sakura-San esta lista?- pregunto su dama de compañía

Si, en seguida- hablo ella

Kakashi le miro- Dígales a Sasuke y a Naruto que les deseo lo mejor, por favor- hablo con sus ojos cristalizados.

Claro que…

.

¡Sakura-Chan!- grito el pelirrubio corriendo hasta abrazarle- lo siento, demore un poco, pero aquí _estamos_ – dijo y ella miro al pelinegro que estaba esperándole

Gracias Naruto- susurro reafirmando el abrazo

Te extrañare hermanita- susurro besando su frente

Yo igual Naruto, yo igual- dijo tratando de no llorar

Al soltarse, Naruto se hizo a un lado y Sasuke se acercó a ella abrazándole- molesta- dijo y ella lo tomo fuertemente dejando caer sus lágrimas

_._

_Y espero que tengas todo lo que soñaste_

_Y te deseo alegría y felicidad_

_._

Espero que tengas muy linda vida Sasuke- susurro- ojalá encuentres una mujer que te ayude a renacer tu clan, te deseo lo mejor, de verdad- dijo aun abrazada a él en un murmuro

Tsk- soltó él, lentamente se separo de ella- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Lo abríamos solucionado Sakura

Lo siento- susurro bajando su mirada- pero ya no se puede hacer nada, debo hacerlo, por la aldea

Tsk, molesta- hablo con una sonrisa de medio lado

Te extrañare- hablo sincera- pero debo irme

_._

_Pero por encima de todo eso_

_Te estoy deseando amor_

_._

Lo sé- murmuro él- cuídate Sakura, no seas tan molesta para preocuparme a distancia- susurro limpiando las lagrimas que aun caían de sus ojos

Kakashi y Naruto se acercaron y los tres abrazaron a la ojijade- los quiero, chicos- dijo dulcemente ella

Cuando Sakura camino hacia la carroza real, los hombres abrieron su puerta, ella entro sentándose y mirando por la ventana a su equipo, en especial a Sasuke

_._

_Y yo…Siempre te amaré_

_Siempre te amaré _

_Siempre te amaré_

_._

La carroza se empezó a mover, dentro estaba su dama de compañía quien le miraba con una sonrisa, ella también sonrío.

Saco su cabeza por la ventana pudiendo ver como poco a poco se alejaba de la entrada de su aldea, podía ver al pelirrubio batir su mano aun, Kakashi a su lado y por supuesto, él.

Poco a poco se alejaban más, entonces ella no pudo más- ¡Detengan la carroza!- en ese instante se detuvo de golpe, ella miro por la ventana, se estaban devolviendo a Konoha, Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi entraban nuevamente a la ladea

¿Qué sucede Sakura-San?- pregunto su dama de compañía

Sin más abrió la puerta y corrió como nunca lo había hecho en su vida

_._

_Y Yo te amare por siempre_

_Y yo…siempre te amaré _

_._

¡Sasuke-Kun!- grito llegando a la entrada

El Uchiha quien caminaba junto a sus compañeros se giro- Sakura- susurro mirándole

Y ella sin más se tiro a sus brazos – te amo- dijo y el, sin decir palabra le beso como nunca, en un beso dulce, pero apasionado demostrándole lo valiosa que era en su vida.

_._

_Siempre te amaré_

_._

* * *

_Bueno espero lo hayan disfrutado, espero sus comentarios _

_Los quiero._

_Mila_


End file.
